Things Ill Never Say
by Megan The Hedgehog15
Summary: She loves him, but Maybe she's wishing her life away with the things she will never get the nerve to say. A SonAmy songfic. Avril Lavigne owns her song:Things Ill Never Say


**Hmm...So I didn't get many hits on my past one-shot songfic (FICTION W/ ESPIO), buts that's ok :) Imma just try harder. I have a feeling it's my summary. They suck -_- meh, I'll work on em. Anyways, this is 'Things I'll Never Say' by Avril Lavigne. It's a Sonamy. Enjoy. Review. Read my other stories. Whatever floats ya boat ya know? :)**

It was early in the morning as bright, lovley, jade eyes opened. They were beautiful making any boy melt at her look. All but that one cobalt hero. Amy Rose yawned, stretched, and hopped out of bed. She walked slowly too her large walk in closet and picked out her clothes. She had finally dropped that red dress and boots. She tugged on some holey hip hugger jeans with a dark green tube top. She looked at herself in the mirror, and imagined Sonic hugging her from behind and kissing her head. She blushed and headed for the door.

_I'm tugging at my hair_  
><em>I'm pulling at my clothes<em>  
><em>I'm trying to keep my cool<em>  
><em>I know it shows<em>  
><em>I'm staring at my feet<em>  
><em>My cheeks are turning red<em>  
><em>I'm searching for the words inside my head<em>

The gorgeous pink hedgehog walked to her favorite resturaunt. She got plenty of stares. She smiled, 'Sorry boys. I only have one person I want.' She thought to herself. She was a well built 19 year old. A perfect hourglass figure, toned legs, and, of course, a pretty face. When she went and sat down, something blue caught her attention. She looked over and saw Sonic.

_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_  
><em>Trying to be so perfect<em>  
><em>Cause I know you're worth it<em>  
><em>You're worth it<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

She started blushing as he waved, and walk over to her, "Hey Ames. Can I sit?"

She softly spoke, "Y-yeah Sonic go ahead." He smiled and sat infront of her.

"So hows it been? Haven't seen you in a long while?" She smiled as they started talking. Catching up with what each other had missed. How she wished, though, to tell him how she felt after all these years. She loved the blue hero with all her heart, but she didn't want him to think of her as an annoying fangirl of somesort. She thought of how she would tell him, but feared she would never get the courage to do so.

_If I could say what I want to say_  
><em>I'd say I wanna blow you... away<em>  
><em>Be with you every night<em>  
><em>Am I squeezing you too tight<em>  
><em>If I could say what I want to see<em>  
><em>I want to see you go down<em>  
><em>On one knee<em>  
><em>Marry me today<em>  
><em>Guess, I'm wishing my life away<em>  
><em>With these things I'll never say<em>

She had learned from Sonic, the Princess of Acorn Kingdom, Or as her and her friends called her the Queen Bitch, had dumped him for Shadow. Amy inwardly laughed at this. 'Shadow? He may be a hot badboy, but he had nothing on Sonic's great looks and charm. The little slut got what she deserved though. Shadow turned her down making her run back to Sonic who also denyed her a second time. Amy mentally sighed, 'Oh how I wish to tell you how much I care. How much better I can be than her. Why can't I just tell you?'

_It don't do me any good_  
><em>It's just a waste of time<em>  
><em>What use is it to you<em>  
><em>What's on my mind<em>  
><em>If ain't coming out<em>  
><em>We're not going anywhere<em>  
><em>So why can't I just tell you that I care<em>

Sonic was about to leave, when Amy stopped him, "Uhmm, So Sonic would you maybe, ya know, wanna come over for dinner? And maybe watch some m-movies or something?" Amy blushed feircely and twirled her hair nervously.

Sonic smiled his breath taking smile and chuckled, "Are you asking me on a date?"

This made her blush more, "W-well, I mean, If you wanna c-call it t-that...maybe..I guess."

He laughed and pecked her cheek, "Yeah Ames, What do ya say around 6:30ish?"

She smiled, "Yeah that great! See ya then." She hugged him as he left, payed for her coffee and bagle, and walked home.

_What's wrong with my tongue_  
><em>These words keep slipping away<em>  
><em>I stutter, I stumble<em>  
><em>Like I've got nothing to say<em>

As she got home she started preparing for the dinner. 'What to make..hmm.' She started prowling through her cabinets. She pulled out some pasta noodles and ingrediants for sauce. She also grabbed some bread and garlic. As she was cooking she was thinking about how she was gonna tell Sonic. She sighed out loud, "Why can't I just do it. It can't be that hard."

After a while a knock was heard at her door. She practically ran to answer it. She was greeted by Sonic holding beautiful red tipped pink roses. She smiled as he handed her the roses and hugged her. She thanked him and found a vase to place them in. They fixed their plates and sat down.

_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_  
><em>If I could say what I want to say<em>  
><em>I'd say I wanna blow you...away<em>  
><em>Be with you every night<em>  
><em>Am I squeezing you too tight<em>  
><em>If I could say what I want to see<em>  
><em>I want to see you go down<em>  
><em>On one knee<em>  
><em>Marry me today<em>

As they finished dinner Sonic helped Amy clean up. They settles down onto the couch and started a movie. As the movie started there was an akward space between the hedgehog couple. Sonic noting this put his arm around the petite bublegum colored hedgehog and pulled her close. She was taken aback, but quickly nuzzled into his muscular chest. She might not get the courage to say what she wanted, but being in his arms is good enough for her for the moment.

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away_  
><em>With these things I'll never say<em>  
><em>These things I'll never say<em>


End file.
